A Dangerous Game
by EnigmaticWolf9
Summary: In a modern Camelot surrounded by magic, guns and rival gangs, two young people must learn to battle with their emotions to stay loyal to their family, or damn the consequences and follow their hearts.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone, this a new story written by Pendragon of Azkaban and me. A lot of thought has gone into this story so feedback is much appreciated! Please note that this is a modern AU fic, and has guns and violence in it. It is rated M so please don't complain if you don't think it's 'appropriate'. Anyway, we hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Uther Pendragon cradled his wife's trembling body, wrapping his arms around her timid frame and swaying her gently, as she sobbed into his chest. Pain, raw and smarting, swelled inside of him. This was their sixth miscarriage.

Each time they received the news they so greatly feared from Gaius that their son – it was always a son – had passed away, the bubble of emotions that had swarmed Ygraine's pregnancy burst. And each time, the pain got worse, and worse, and worse. It couldn't go on.

Tears stained Ygraine's cheeks, her skin salting as fresh droplets of water streamed from her eyes.

"I felt it this time," she whispered to her husband, "I thought he was going to survive. He felt like a survivor."

Uther kissed away her tears and tightened his grip on her.

"I know," he murmured, pushing back tears from his own eyes, "I know."

* * *

"This is beyond my capability, sire."

"Gaius surely you must be able to do something with all this equipment," Uther said in pure desperation, as he followed Gaius, the court doctor, around his laboratory. "I must have a living child."

"If I may suggest something, sire," Gaius began wearily, pausing to look at Uther conscientiously.

"Anything, Gaius," he breathed. "I can't deal with this pain of loss anymore, and neither can Ygraine."

"If yourself and the queen both agree, you could turn to magic to ensure you conceive a child that will be sure to be born healthily."

Uther pondered for many moments, for this suggestion had not been thought of before in his mind. He felt almost foolish considering the four rulers of Albion - Uther, Ygraine, Gorlois and Vivienne - had the business of keeping peace and order in Albion, by allowing the magical kind to be treated as equals to the non-magic folk. Queen Vivienne, herself, had the ability to do magic, the trait which she had passed on to her daughter, Morgause. Gorlois and Vivienne had two healthy children already and were expecting another daughter.

His heart grew heavy as he imagined Ygraine losing another child, a sight which he couldn't bear to tolerate anymore, for he was being distraught by this too. Maybe magic would work, maybe it would not but Uther was determined to never see the look of anguish on his queen's face again.

"Thank you, Gaius," Uther said. "I will discuss this with my wife."

Weak sunlight shone through the window of Uther and Ygraine's chamber. It faintly brightened the room and doused it in a feeble ray of gold. Uther stepped inside, silently watching his wife alter the curtains to encourage more light to enter the room. He closed the wooden door behind him with a gentle click, causing Ygraine to turn around, her golden hair following her. She smiled towards him, but Uther knew it was just pretence – his wife was devastated.

"You missed lunch," she said softly.

"I was talking to Gaius," Uther nodded slowly. He gestured that she sit down on the bed beside him.

"About what?" Ygraine frowned. She noticed her husband seemed nervous and unsure of himself, fiddling with his gun in his belt.

"Gaius and I…we have an idea. It might…we hope it will resolve our situation," Uther explained. Ygraine sighed and gently traced her fingertips against his chest.

"There's nothing we can do," she said sadly, shaking her head, "We'll just have to accept it."

"No Ygraine, this is something we haven't tried before and I'm sure it will work. We could use magic to conceive a child."

Ygraine frowned, her brow furrowing into her skin as she drew away from him, getting to her feet. She had nothing against the use of magic in her kingdom, but she had never understood it herself and at his suggestion, became wary.

"I don't understand," she whispered, almost angrily, "How?"

"I'm not sure exactly. We will have to discuss more with Gaius. I believe it will involve the cup of life."

Ygraine shook her head firmly.

"No," she stated, "Uther, you know what this will cause. The balance of the world must be complete. To give us a child, someone will die." Uther stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't know that," Uther said, his eyes boring into hers, "Magic is complex. There are different circumstances for every enchantment, all we are doing is granting life to a child we have longed for so many years –"

"But if someone dies because of our longing, could you live with that?" Ygraine urged, "Could you? It's not right, Uther, I'm sorry." She shared a lingering glance with him, the pale light showing the apology in her eyes, before she left the room.

"No," he said in the empty room. "For a son, I'd do anything."

* * *

"Uther," Queen Vivienne said, startled at the sudden appearance he had made in her and Gorlois's room. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Ah, Vivienne," Uther began. "I was wondering if you would help me on rather personal matters." He slowly made his way to the centre of the room that was occupied by a large wooden table and chairs. His hands traced the engravings on the chair's rim before pulling it out and sitting on it. Vivienne's emerald eyes recognised Uther's desire to talk, and so followed his actions and sat down in another seat, her swollen belly restricting swift, elegant movements.

"Go on," she encouraged with a smile, her two hands finding one another atop the wood.

"Myself and Ygraine wish to conceive a child however, there have proven to be some difficulties," he said. Vivienne moved her head slightly, her long raven hair fell further down her chest, acknowledging his words. "Recently my wife has had her sixth miscarriage, and I fear that fate has decided that we can not have any living children."

"I am most sorry to hear that," she replied sincerely. "Have you consulted Gaius about this? He is the court doctor, after all."

"Yes, and there is nothing that can be done," Uther said simply, stroking his gun that rested against his side. "That is why I have come to you…"

"Magic," Vivienne breathed, having sensed a pondering thought in Uther's mind since he had first come through her bedroom door.

"Is it possible?" Uther asked in desperation.

"With tragic consequences," she said, bewildered, shifting in her seat.

"Please, you will help my wife and I conceive a son," he said, much too like a demand for Vivienne's comfort.

"I, I don't know if that is a wise thing to do, Uther. Being a sorceress myself, I know the risks at stake and I'm not willing to help you knowing that I would be aiding you to take someone else's life." Vivienne sat still in her chair, gazing at the ever growing impatient Uther, hoping for him to see reason.

"I know of the risks, Vivienne," he spat. "But I don't think you're understanding me clear enough, I _have _to have a son." His body seemed to be rising from his chair as his aggressiveness escalated by the second, his hand was firmly gripped on his gun. Vivienne felt increasingly nervous of this dark figure emerging from Uther and instinctively put a hand on her swollen abdomen.

"You will do this for me, Vivienne. Or your husband will not see that child born," he threatened, pointing a dangerous finger at her. Uther rose violently from his seat, it shook as he departed angrily from the room, leaving Vivienne shaken and weeping.

* * *

**8 months later**

Morgana squealed excitedly as her toes were dipped into cool water. Vivienne laughed, gently moving her baby girl so she was positioned more comfortably on her lap. She closed her eyes against the sun's hot, solid rays as she allowed her body to absorb the warmth. She was wearing a light, summer dress, and dipping her legs into one of the magnificent, exotic ponds that were situated in the gardens of Camelot.

"Look at this, Morgana," she whispered, and as she gathered her thoughts, her eyes flashed amber. A sliver of water, a clear, crystal blue, rose from the pond to spiral upwards, shimmering and sparkling in the bright sunlight. Morgana gasped, her emerald eyes widening as she witnessed her first display of magic.

"You'll be able to do that someday," Vivienne smiled, the water smoothly falling from the air and rippling back into the surface of the pond.

"I can do it! I practised!" came a loud shout, and Morgause came hurrying down the hills, her blond curls bouncing on her back. The five year old sprinted to the edge of the pond and squeezed her face in concentration, her hand unclenched and pushed out in front of her tiny body.

"It's not working!" she exclaimed. Her mother stood up from her position on the bank, cradling Morgana.

"Don't rush it," she taught Morgause, "Calm your mind and the magic will work smoothly." Morgause nodded, closed her eyes, and when she opened them they glowed a bright orange. The water rose in fast swirls, almost identical to the spiral previously formed, and collapsed back to the depths of the pond. Morgana squealed with delight, her little fists hitting the air in excitement.

"Excellent, Morgause!" Vivienne praised. "We must get back to Camelot now, it is beginning to get dark." Morgause let out a small whine. "I promise I'll teach you more magic another day but for now we must return home."

Vivienne walked peacefully back inside the castle, holding her four month old daughter close to her body. Morgana squirmed in discomfort for she was getting restless.

"Your grace," a nurse addressed the queen as she entered the castle's nursery. The nurse carefully took Morgana out of Vivienne's grasp in order to place her in a crib to sleep.

"Thank you," Vivienne said. Vivienne gazed over to a small sleeping figure in another crib beside Morgana's that held a young child, a girl named Freya. Freya was the daughter of one of the lady's in the court, her mother had the gift of magic, too, like Vivienne. They had been friends for many years and now their daughters could grow up together like they once did themselves..

Vivienne watched the two girls and smiled. Soon the nursery would also occupy a prince - the son of Uther and Ygraine. The past eight months had been challenging in some aspects. Although the birth of Morgana was a joyous time for the four rulers of Camelot, the discovery of Ygraine's pregnancy enveloped her with suspicion. When no miscarriage followed, she began to question her husband repeatedly if there was any chance he had gone against her will using magic for the conception. Uther only denied it. In the end, Ygraine was accepting of the circumstance - she was finally to have a baby and the kingdom rejoiced. Everyone except Vivienne, who, since all those months ago, felt something at the pit of her stomach - guilt. She felt responsible for the coming death although it was Uther who threatened her to perform the magic. Vivienne had told no one, not even Gorlois, as much as she wanted to.

"Your grace!" A servant stumbled into the room, making Vivienne snap out of thought. "The queen, queen Ygraine, she's gone into labour."

Vivienne made no hesitation hurrying out to the medical ward of the castle. She could hear Ygraine's screams as she neared the ward, fear rising up inside of her. The doors were immediately opened as she scurried into the room to be by Ygraine's side.

"Ygraine," Vivienne said, taking a hold of one of her hands; the other was being held by Uther. Gorlois stood at the back of the room away from the hustle but still eager to be there at the birth of Albion's next heir. Uther was whispering words into Ygraine's ears as the doctor and midwife instructed her to push. Ygraine let out a great painful cry and tightened her grip on their hands with a sudden force of energy. Uther's eyes caught Vivienne's for a split second, grey met the green with an intense glare. Another scream interrupted them, averting their attention back toward Ygraine as suddenly a child's cry filled the room.

"A healthy baby boy," the midwife announced. The tension in the room shifted into relief but as Vivienne's eyes went to Ygraine, she realised her colour was fading. Uther noticed this also, immediately taking her body into his arms. Realisation hit Ygraine and she struggled to free herself from her husband's embrace. Her breathing faltered with every struggle until she gave up, her body slowing. The midwife began to return to the bed with the doctor, holding the boy in her arms.

"Arthur…" Ygraine whispered hoarsely, a tears staining her cheeks. A shaking arm was lifted slowly out toward her son before it collapsed beside her as darkness took the queen.

Uther let out a breath and took his unmoving wife into his arms, tears pouring out of his eyes. He was shaking uncontrollably, barely able to place a kiss on her forehead as the sobs wracked though his body. Vivienne walked backward away from her friend, shock numbing her mind, and she dissolved into Gorlois' comforting embrace, who wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You…" Uther began, turning to point a trembling finger at Vivienne, "You killed her!" Vivienne turned to face him.

"You knew of the risks, Uther, yet you continued to threaten me to do this," she cried, her own face damp with tears.

"Vivienne," Gorlois breathed. "What are you talking about?"

"This witch killed my wife! She exchanged Ygraine's life for my son's!" Uther shouted.

"You had known all along this would happen, Uther, do not even begin to say I am the enemy here. You threatened to kill my unborn child," Vivienne exclaimed. Gorlois released his wife, decreasing the distance between himself and Uther. He grabbed ahold of him and tossed him from the bed in disgust.

"How dare you threaten my family!" he spat. "You care for no one but yourself and having an heir, not even your own wife!" Gorlois lowered his fist to make contact with Uther's face. Armed guards immediately swarmed into the chaotic room, taking hold of Gorlois and Vivienne, and others escorted the doctor, and the midwife holding Arthur, out of the room.

"Unhand me, I am your king!" Gorlois shouted at them. They did nothing. Uther stood up from the floor, shrugging his shoulders to straighten his black leather jacket. He pulled out a handgun from his belt, raising it to face Gorlois. Vivienne whimpered.

"Uther," he gasped. "Don't do this."

"Treason. You will pay for this," he said.

"No. No, Uther!" Gorlois battled to break free of the soldiers' uncompromising hands.

Uther squinted, his eyes targeting Gorlois' head. Vivienne screamed at the sight, also attempting to escape the hold of the soldiers.

"Uther!" Gorlois shouted. Uther lowered his gun quickly, Gorlois let out a breath of relief.

All too suddenly, the gun was raised again and shot before anyone could react. A woman's gasp was heard as the bullet went straight through her middle. Gorlois turned his head toward his wife, her body being dumped by the guards on the floor. Nothing could stop him now, he broke free of the men holding him, running to his wife. The guards disappeared off into the darkness with Uther. Screams of frightened men and women were heard accompanied by the echoes of gunshots.

"Vivienne," Gorlois whispered, cradling her body on the floor.

"Take the children," she croaked. "Take our children somewhere safe and protect them."

"I will, I promise," he replied, a tear fell from his eye and onto Vivienne's pale cheek. Her eyes stopped moving and her breathing faltered. Gorlois lowered his head to touch his forehead against hers. He let out a shaky breath before he gently used his fingertips to lower her eyelids. Gorlois carried Vivienne's body and gently lay it beside Ygraine's before reluctantly leaving the room in search to protect his children as he had promised.

Gorlois ran down the corridors trying to avoid Uther and the soldiers he had seemingly managed to persuade to fight for him. Gorlois almost tripped as he saw the bodies of hundreds of people lying dead on the cold stone ground. The smell of blood filled his nostrils, vomit rising in the back of his throat. He recognised most of the lifeless people. Fury raged inside of him as the truth struck - the dead all had magic. Uther had gone on a genocidal massacre.

"Dad!" He heard a voice shout from behind him. He turned to see his 9 year old son, Kilgharrah, running toward him holding onto Morgause's hand. The family hastily reunited. "Where's mum?" Gorlois ignored him as he picked up his daughter so they could continue running.

"Why is everyone dead?" Kilgharrah shouted. Gorlois remained silent. "That's Freya's mum!" He suddenly halted to look at the woman, a terrified expression was still worn on her lifeless face. Gorlois needed to find Morgana and Freya, he would look after her now her mother couldn't.

Bodies after bodies emerged at every corner they turned as they headed for the nursery. Gorlois kept watch for any sign of guards or Uther before he charged into the room.

It was empty.

This could only mean one thing, Uther had taken the girls and most likely killed them. Such innocent life killed so mercilessly. Anger rose in Gorlois as his heart ached with the loss he had to endure.

"Come," he said to his son shakily who had remained silent beside him. "We must get out of Camelot and find somewhere safe. If you see anyone still alive then help them, bring them with us." Kilgharrah nodded before they continued to run.

The darkness closed in, surrounding them in a mist of shadows as they left the castle and clambered down the hills. Occasionally, they would come across another dead body, and Gorlois was quick to cover Morgause's mouth to muffle her scream. Kilgharrah clung onto his father's hand, his hands thick with sweat as he averted the pools of blood the grass was slowly drinking.

They reached the woods as the blackness intensified around them. The air was cool, sweet with the summer, and allowed them to forget the stench of the dead. Gorlois had let Morgause walk by herself as there was no longer corpses littering the ground, but she still clung to her father's arm. Suddenly, Gorlois held out an arm and stopped his children.

"Quiet," he said. In the distance, voices were whispering urgently, the sound twisting through the trees like the wind. Gorlois recognised a familiar voice, and knew they were not in any danger.

"Gaius?" he called, approaching a shadow in the moonlight. The court doctor looked up. He was crouched on the ground, squinting to examine the wound on a young boy's leg, who was seated on a small rock. As Gorlois got closer, he realised there was a small group of people huddled behind Gaius, many of them also wounded.

"Gorlois!" Gaius said, and stood up to hug his friend. They broke apart, and Gaius sighed, his head shaking sadly.

"I'm so sorry about Vivienne," he said gently. Gorlois' swallowed, and did not reply.

"Listen," Gaius began, "You have to get out of here. I know Uther, he'll have sent people out looking for you, to kill you." Gorlois nodded.

"I know, we've been heading out of the city."

"Please, take my car. Get as far away as you can." Gaius reached inside his pocket and handed the keys to Gorlois.

"What about all these people?" Gorlois whispered.

"Take as many as you can. I've treated their wounds, they'll all live. They can't stay here. If Uther finds them, he'll murder them because of their magic."

"You're staying here?" Gorlois frowned.

"My place is not on the run."

"Please, Gaius," Gorlois begged, "Look after Morgana. Uther can never know she has magic."

"I'll protect her," Gaius promised. The people surrounding them were restless. Gorlois knew it was time to go, to leave his home and his daughter.

"Thank you, Gaius," Gorlois smiled, and held out his hand which gripped Gaius' firmly.

"Good luck."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, just a quick note to say sorry for the delay of this chapter, we both have exams atm but will be able to write more after they've finished. Please review, favourite and follow our story - it gives us motivation to write, and we'd love to know if you actually like it. Anyway, thank you, we hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**EnigmaticWof9 and Pendragon Of Azkaban**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**18 years later**

"Arthur?"

Morgana took a few more steps forward. She squinted through the trees, searching for any sign of her friend. Twilight was filling the forest, the air seeming to darken and stripes of lilac filtering through the leaves. Morgana sighed, and tucked a strand of her raven curls behind her ear.

"Hey," grinned Arthur, as he appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Morgana laughed, disentangled herself, and tried to frown.

"You're late," she said, pursing her lips.

"Apologies, my lady," he said slowly, reaching inside the big pocket of his hoodie. "But, I think you'll forgive me when I give you these." He presented a box of strawberries in front of Morgana, her face was conflicted for many moments before surrendering to a small smile. Arthur's lips mimicked hers.

"I suppose I shall have to," she said before whispering, "my champion." Morgana stood on her tiptoes to give Arthur's cheek a sweet, chaste kiss. She whipped her body round, hair dancing past Arthur's still face, whisping the aromas of lavender into his nose. Arthur breathed it in heavily as he watched Morgana's figure crawl up a ladder and into a tree. _Their _tree. They had built a treehouse together when they were only children, and now at 18 years old it was still the place of sanctuary for them both. Over the past years it has been used for playing, for talking, for consoling, for amusement… It is a part of them, and will always be the base of their friendship.

Arthur scrambled up the ladder after Morgana. She was already sprawled across the furry rug that they had introduced into their treehouse in the cooler seasons.

"Budge up," Arthur insisted. The space was once big to them as small children but now it was getting more cramped, yet cosier, with their increasing size. Morgana shuffled her body along, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Cold?" Arthur asked. Morgana nodded, her hair falling into her face. Arthur rested the box of strawberries onto an unsteady DIY shelf that already held tiny figurines of knights and horses, princesses and princes. Drawings were stuck nonchalantly to the wooden walls, creased and wrinkled by age and the dampness of the forest. White fairy lights were cascading down one of the walls, its light was solar powered but they were barely shining in the ever dimming light.

Arthur took his red hoodie off, his hair tousling as he managed to pull his head through the hole. He passed it to Morgana, who took is gratefully with a smile and put it on, before he sat down beside her with the box of retrieved strawberries. Arthur lifted a strawberry to Morgana's lips, their colour almost matching the deep red of the fruit. Her mouth enclosed around it, slightly brushing Arthur's hand. He smirked at her as she idly ate the fruit as he placed strawberry after strawberry in his own mouth.

"Your dad was happier than usual at dinner today," Morgana said in the silence of the peaceful evening. Arthur nodded, swallowing the contents in his mouth.

"There was a successful attack on one of the dwellings of the magic folk earlier today," he said blankly. Morgana flinched.

"Is that why he's planning the extravagant feast?" she asked. Arthur nodded, again.

"Oh, I was hoping it was just a Lord or Lady's birthday, not another massacre," Morgana replied sarcastically.

"Morgana," Arthur sighed. "He is only trying to protect the kingdom."

"They haven't struck him or his kingdom! They have only been innocently hiding, trying to protect themselves for 18 years now. I just can't comprehend all this mercilessness and injustice." She buried her head in her knees. Arthur watched her.

Her faced reemerged, a smile immediately crept up on her face.

"What?" Arthur asked. Morgana giggled.

"You have strawberry juice on your chin," she laughed lightly, licking her thumb before attempting to wash it off his face. Arthur stuck his tongue out, too, which only ended up battling with Morgana's thumb against his chin.

Arthur suddenly leaned forward and crashed his lips against Morgana's before she could resist. He retreated back as he heard her groans of protest.

"Arthur…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

Morgana sighed deeply.

"Walk me to Gaius's room for my studies?" she asked sweetly. Arthur just gave a small smile in acceptance, disheartened after the dismissal of his kiss. That was not the first time that they had done that.

The two of them walked hand-in-hand through the forest back toward the castle. The falling night was peaceful as the crisp autumn leaves crunched beneath their feet. Soon they reached the gravel path back to the castle where the sound of a boy's oblivious humming was heard nearby. They both looked back to see the source of the sound, a boy, likely to be their age, was strolling heartily whilst holding the straps of his rucksack. He smiled at the duo as he spotted them and stopped.

"Hello, I'm Merlin," the boy said, giving a brisk wave. Arthur frowned.

"Hi, I'm Morgana and this is Arthur," Morgana said. "Can we help you?"

"I'm here to stay with Gaius, the court physician. I was wondering if you knew where I could find him."

"We're going to Gaius now, come with us," Morgana replied.

"Thank you," Merlin smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Morgana."

"Likewise," she said with a grin.

Arthur was silent as the three of them walked through the castle gates. Morgana and Merlin were talking loudly, laughs often coming from them. Arthur grunted.

"Oh cheer up!" Morgana exclaimed, linking her arm with Arthur's. Merlin smiled. "You know, Merlin's going to be our friend. He's staying with Gaius now and going to work at the castle. Perhaps you can show him around? He's eighteen, too, and really interested in the knights."

Arthur looked Merlin up and down who stood happily in a shirt that drowned his long, lanky figure.

"Really?" Arthur questioned cynically with a raise of an eyebrow.

Merlin nodded. "You're Arthur, the prince?"

"Yes," he replied straightly. "What's that to you?"

Merlin shrugged. "Nothing. You have a lovely girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Morgana interjected. Arthur scowled at her.

"Oh, I thought princes always got what they wanted," Merlin said, smirking. Morgana giggled behind her hand.

"Who said I wanted Morgana?" He almost screamed. Morgana appeared visibly hurt and turned away from him to keep walking.

"Ah, that's why you haven't got her," Merlin commented.

"Why, you little…" Arthur raised a clenched fist, his teeth were barred together.

"Arthur!" Morgana shouted, running over to catch his wrist before it collided with Merlin's face. Morgana stroked Arthur's arm, soothing his anger. "I think you should go Arthur, I'll take Merlin to Gaius."

Arthur stormed away with one last glare at Merlin, his fury echoed within the weight of his footsteps in the cobbled courtyard.

"Come on Merlin," Morgana called.

The two of them reached Gaius's chambers. Morgana entered first being greeted by Gaius and Freya.

"Morgana," Gaius said, "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about your lesson."

"Of course not Gaius," she replied. "I have brought someone."

Merlin awkwardly walked through the door, and gave the same wave he had given Morgana and Arthur previously.

"Hello, I'm Merlin," he said.

"Merlin?" Gaius repeated. "Hunith's son!"

"Yes! I actually have a letter from her." Merlin took his rucksack off and scrambled through it to find a crumpled bit of paper. He passed it to Gaius who began to read it. Merlin looked around the room, examining all the bottles of strange coloured liquids, artifacts and a girl sitting at a table. Merlin smiled at her and she did the same back.

"Right," Gaius interrupted. "You can stay in the back room with Freya. There's only one bed but I'm sure the floor will be fine for one night. Tomorrow you can buy a bed and find some work."

"Thank you," Merlin said sincerely, and disappeared off into the back room.

Morgana spoke immediately after the door shut, "I don't doubt you know that Uther has planned a feast tomorrow night to celebrate the slaughtering of magic kind."

"Yes, I was hoping I'd be the one to tell you that," Gaius said. Freya gasped in horror, this was news to her ears.

"Well Arthur beat you to it," she replied. Gaius sighed. He took a step forward and placed a reassuring hand on Morgana's shoulder.

"I've known you ever since you were a baby, Morgana," he said, "And I've protected you, and Freya, as much as I can."

"I know that," Morgana said, a sad smile on her lips.

"But I can't protect everyone," Gaius said, shaking his head darkly, "As much as I'd like to. And neither can you, not if you want to keep your cover."

"But we have to do something," Freya whispered, standing up from her seat at the table, "We can't just let him massacre hundreds of people. We have to stop it!"

"Maybe one day," Gaius said, "But for now, let's continue with your lesson."

Freya gently pushed open the door to her room, assuming the friendly dark haired boy was asleep. She slipped inside the room and glanced at the pillows and sheets he'd laid out on the floor, but he wasn't there. She rose her eyes to the window, and smiled in surprise - he had placed a chair beneath the window, and was gazing out across the city of Camelot.

"Merlin?" she said shyly. He turned around, a slightly embarrassed smile spreading across his face.

"Sorry," he murmured, jumping down from the chair, "I just wanted to see the city."

"Do you like it?" Freya smiled. She felt a strange fluttering in her stomach as his deep blue eyes shone straight through her.

"It's beautiful," he grinned. He smile was sparkling with laughter, but his eyes were caressing her face, soft and serious, as his lips formed the word "beautiful."

"It seems stunning at first," Freya agreed, her voice gentle. She rearranged her bedsheets, the soft cotton falling through her fingers. She thought she felt a light heat rise to her cheeks, so she turned her face slightly away from him to plump a pillow.

"I hope you don't mind, I got some pillows and sheets from the cupboard," Merlin said, nodding towards a large closet beside her bed.

"Sure, it's fine," Freya smiled. Merlin felt his body warming as her deep red lips smiled, lighting up her warm brown eyes.

"So what kind of lessons do you have with Gaius?" Merlin asked, his face friendly and inviting. Freya froze. Though she'd had all her training, any questions about her lessons with Gaius made her heart pound frantically.

"Just general studies," she said as nonchalantly as possible.

"It's late, I should probably get to sleep," he smiled.

"I hope you'll be comfortable," Freya said, gesturing to the sheets on the floor.

"After weeks of camping out in my car, this will be great," Merlin said, giving her a small smile. He turned away from her, and pulled off his t-shirt in one swift motion. Freya couldn't help allowing her eyes to drift in his direction. She gasped.

"Merlin, what happened to your back?" she whispered. Etched into his smooth, ebony skin, was a deep, red gash below his left shoulder blade.

"It was a couple of weeks ago, on my way here," Merlin said, a little uncomfortable, "I was just in my car. Some guy wanted money, I didn't give him any but his friend had a knife and I wasn't quick enough."

"Oh God," Freya breathed, "How did you escape?" She saw him hesitate, vividly, and she knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"They just took the money and went away," Merlin shrugged. Freya gave her head the slightest of shakes. She knew he was lying. But she wasn't telling him everything about her, she couldn't expect him to trust her completely. They didn't even know each other.

"That stills looks really painful, let me find you some cream," Freya said, standing up and heading for the door.

"It's fine," Merlin persisted, but Freya disappeared and returned with a small ointment bottle in her hand.

"You just have to put a light layer on and it should heal in a few days," she murmured, reading the back of the container. She handed it to him, but realised he wouldn't be able to reach.

"I'll do it," she offered.

"Thanks," Merlin nodded, a playful smile on his lips as he sat up straight. Breathing a little heavy, Freya dipped her fingertip into the cream, and very gently placed it on the cut. The gash was rough and angry, and she could feel Merlin wince, but he didn't make a sound. She treated his cut in silence, both of them content and relaxed, the open window letting in cool air that ruffled their hair.

After she had finished, Freya let her finger run over the his smooth, muscular back. Merlin closed his eyes, cherishing the touch of her cool fingertips against the warmth of his back. He turned round, and her eyes rose from his waist to meet his. He studied her long, curled eyelashes and the red of her lips. Freya could feel her heart pounding, her body overheating, and she sensed him lean closer. She gulped in a breath of fresh air, as instinctively she tilted her head slightly to the side. His hand moved to brush the knuckles on her right hand…he was getting closer...and her eyes flashed amber.

A huge clatter set them jumping apart. The bookcase opposite Freya's bed shook violently, books falling and thumping on the wooden floor, knocking over objects on their way which smashed into pieces. Merlin stood up and ran to the bookcase, just catching it before it too fell to the floor. Freya stood up shakily, and her rush of emotions caused hot tears to form in her eyes. _He must have seen. He knows. _She felt a trace of vomit rise to the back of her throat. Merlin turned around, his eyes widening as he saw Freya sitting down unsteadily on her bed, a single tear tumbling over the rim of her eyes.

"Freya," he whispered. He rushed to sit next to her, his arms wrapping around her gently.

"Freya, what's wrong?" he said softly, "I'm not going to tell anybody."

"I can't believe I lost control," she mumbled, "I can't ever lose control. That's why Gaius teaches me to hide it. But now Uther will find out…"

"How's Uther gonna find out, huh?" Merlin smiled gently, "You can trust me. I'm never going to tell anybody if you don't want me to. Please, Freya, don't be upset." He gently wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Thanks, Merlin," she whispered. He stared at her for a long, hard moment. Then, he whispered words in an unknown tongue, and he held out his hand. On his palm sat a rose, beautiful to perfection, it's red as deep as Freya's lips. She gasped.

"No," she whispered in amazement, her eyes wide and full of hope, "You have magic, too?" Merlin smiled.

"It's a gift," he said, "I've had to hide it, too. It's difficult." She nodded, her face lit up with excitement and wonder.

"I can't believe this," she laughed, "It's incredible."

"You're incredible," Merlin grinned. He tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, and handed her the rose.

"That's how you escaped the gang that cut you?" she said, grinning, "I knew you were lying."

"I knew you were special," Merlin smiled in return.

"I'm not special," Freya said, shaking her head, "I'm cursed." Merlin gently took her hand.

"Don't ever say that," he said, shocked, "You're gifted, not cursed. Look." He took the rose from her fingertips, and blew gently at the petals. They detached from the flower, and rose into the air as tiny balls of light, glittering and sparkling.

"That's a gift. Magic can be beautiful. Just like you," he smiled. He leant in quickly, and planted a swift, warm kiss on her cheek.

"We should probably get some sleep now," Merlin said, climbing from her bed.

"Goodnight," she whispered, tentatively touching the skin where Merlin's lips had been.

"Goodnight, Freya," Merlin said. He stared at the ceiling, watching the red lights swirl above him. As his eyes got heavy, sleep took him into the darkness, but the lights remained above him, lighting his way back to the day, to his life, to Freya.

Silence swept through the castle like a peaceful mist. The only sound was Morgana's light footsteps patter through the corridor and disappearing into a familiar room - Arthur's room.

Morgana stood over his bed, Arthur's chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily in his sleep. She stripped down to her underwear, a cool breeze whispering through the open window as her clothes fell onto the stone floor. Morgana silently slid her cold body beneath the sheets, Arthur's arms instinctively wrapped around her, his mostly bare body began to warm Morgana's as he enveloped her subconsciously.

She felt him breathing with his hair against her skin; Morgana felt safe, Arthur felt complete, and they lay there within the night feeling real and alive.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
